In various environments, such as chemistry labs, workshops of various types, and other dangerous workplaces, materials or fluids may undesiredly impinge on the eye. For example, in a wood shop, wood shavings may be thrown off of motorized saws and impinge on the eye, especially when the operator fails to wear appropriate safety eyewear. In chemistry labs or other workplaces where chemicals are manipulated, occasional splashing of fluids may also result in fluid impingement on an operator's eyes.
Prior eye washing devices are typically in the nature of modified faucets. Such devices often have two nozzles facing substantially upward or along a curve curving substantially upward and separated by about the distance between a typical operator's eyes. But these devices are not portable as they require a piped water supply.
Other such devices employ cup-and-fluid-container combinations where eye washing fluid is provided with a cup that is specially designed for eye washing.